This is Me
by Kaccee
Summary: umm...Mione and Harry are an item but something goes wrong...can it be fixed? why do i always have questions in my summary's?


A/N I own whatever the heck I made up…I want to say to everyone this is my last upload 4 six weeks

A/N I own whatever the heck I made up…I want to say to everyone this is my last upload 4 six weeks! L anyway…if I get lots of reviews…you'll see!

This is MMMMMMEEEEEEE (I'm A tAd HyPeR)
    
    _This is me (this is me...) this is me_
    
    _Ah... yeah... (This is me) c'mon..._

_ _

She pulled him along the corridor in the apartment she shared with Rosa and another girl, Faith. He smiled mischievously as she pushed him down on the over stuffed black leather couch. She crawled over to him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his neck. The phone rang and she jumped up to block him from getting it.

"Let the machine get it!" she exclaimed resuming the previously mentioned position. The answering machine beeped before a male voice filled the air. She felt him stiffen underneath her.

"Hermione? This is Orion! Just calling to say I had a great time last night and was wondering if you want to do it again sometime! Anyways call me!"

"Orion?" Harry spat out, as if the name was poison. "That blue haired ass!" She stood up and grabbed his hands. 

"I had drinks with him and his friends last night! And he's not an ass! He went to HARVARD!"

"For God's sake Hermione!" He was clenching his fists and trying not to blow up. "You expect me to believe you?"

"I'm not Cho! I'm not cheating on you!" She called this after him as he stormed out. She pulled her shirt back down from where it had crept up to. She blew the hair out of her face and sighing dropped onto the couch. 'He always does this!' she thought to herself.
    
    _She stole your heart_
    
    _Only did it because she could_
    
    _Chewed you up and swapped you around_
    
    _That girl never was no good_
    
    _ _
    
    "Faith? Rosa?"Hermione called the second she woke up. She had obviously fallen asleep on the couch watching television. Someone had been there because the TV was off and she had a blanket covering her.
    
     
    
    "Well good morning Harmony." Faith's southern accent came from the kitchen; she was always an early riser. Hermione grumbled. 
    
     
    
    "Harry called has?" She asked, getting her sentence a little mixed up. Faith laughed.
    
     
    
    "No called hasn't Harry." She walked into the kitchen and picked up her cup of coffee. 
    
     
    
    "Where's Rosa?"
    
     
    
    "She's sleeping." Hermione groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.
    
     
    
    "I'm going to wake her up." She stood up shakily and walked to Rosa's door. She knocked and heard a voice from inside.
    
     
    
    "Oh Shit!" It wasn't Rosa, but she recognized the voice…
    
     
    
    "Quick…in the closet." She then heard a banging and a crash before Rosa came to the door. "Yea?"
    
     
    
    "It's Hermione…can I come in?"
    
     
    
    "Sure." Rosa opened the door and Hermione surveyed her friend. She was wearing a man's dress shirt and her hair was in a sloppy ponytail. She suspected some guy had gotten lucky the previous night. " 'Sup?"
    
     
    
    "I need your advice."
    
     
    
    "About what?" Hermione entered the room and sat down on the red velvet chair in the corner. 
    
     
    
    "About Harry." Rosa sighed and plopped down on the bed.
    
     
    
    "He in a jealous rage again?"
    
     
    
    "Majorly."
    
     
    
    "WHY?"
    
    "I had drinks with Orion," Rosa's mouth hung open, he was Faith's ex-boyfriend. "And some of his friends. Orion called me when Harry and I were snogging and I let the machine get it…" She took a deep breath "Harry went ballistic and started accusing me of cheating…again."
    
     
    
    "Last time it was Seamus Finnigan…this time Orion Unisom…what's gotten into that boy?"
    
     
    
    "Cho got to him…and ruined him for the rest of us." She frowned, remembering…
    
     
    
    ~*~ Two Years Prior ~*~
    
     
    
     

"Hermione?" Harry called into the dorm they had shared at Oxford…having a muggle university degree wasn't something most magical folks had, but it sure did come in handy. Ron, Hermione and Harry had decided to go to Oxford…whilst their friend from Hogwarts, Rosa O'Hara went to McGill in Montreal.

"In here!" She called from the small kitchen. He walked in and was enfolded in black smoke.

"COUGH! WHAT'S GOING ON? COUGH!"

"I was trying to cook something," she said, sticking her head out of the oven. She was wearing a gas mask, which made him laugh. 

"Cook what? A reindeer."

"Oh very funny Mr. I'm such a great chef!" 

"Well I am." She stuck her tongue out at him and he picked her up by her waist and started tickling her.

"Stop it!" She screamed in between the gasps and giggles. 

"Not until you give up!" he said in a teasing voice.

"Harry I have finals next week!" she got out between another fit of giggles.

"So?"

"I need to study!" 

"Oh all right!" he set he down and smiled at her. She laughed and smiled back at him. He was 6"6 now…and she was only 5"6…he was a foot taller. She hugged him and went to the kitchen table and picked up the book she needed for her engineering final. She was taking engineering as an undergrad then planning on taking her law degree… He watched her go then picked up the ringing phone.

"Hullo?" she heard him say; even though she wasn't looking at him she could tell he was smiling. "Cho!" she frowned. "Can't make it?" His voice fell and she looked up to find him with a sad look in his eyes. "It's alright…I'll talk to you later, ok." He hung up the phone.

"What were you doing tonight?"

"Just going to The Crystal Ball." The Crystal Ball was the gang's favorite nightclub and Hermione was actually planning on taking a night off and going there with Ron.

" That's where me and Ron are going tonight…want to join us?"

"I'll just stay home and study…thanks anyways." He moped out of the room and she looked sadly after him.

A few hours later she and Ron were just entering the club and Hermione spotted her. Cho was dirty dancing with none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione stared at the spectacle with an open mouth.

"Ron…look!" She pointed at the two dancers. 

"They could be drunk…" Ron said, trying to be helpful.

"I've got to know!" She grabbed Ron's hand and fled to the bathroom. Ron closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't be in here!"

"Nothing you've never seen before." 

"Oh all right." He opened his eyes and looked around. The lady's room was so much nicer than the men's room… He looked at Hermione. She took out her wand and locked the door. She made sure nobody was in a stall and walked over to the mirror. She used her wand to make small adjustments…made herself a few inches taller, shortened and straitened her hair, she also died it black. She formed contacts with a grayish-blue color. She changed her dark jeans and green tank top into a strapless blue dress, the same color as her eyes. Ron looked at her surprised, he would never had recognized her if he hadn't been there when she changed.

"Can you tell it's me?" she asked meekly, turning around to show him.

"Nunuh!" he said, shaking his head. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him out of the bathroom. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"She might recognize you so pretend to kiss my neck." He obliged and they danced over to where Malfoy and Cho were getting down right nasty.

"Hi!" said Cho, not realizing it was Hermione she was talking too.

"Hello." Hermione had taken on an American accent, so she really wouldn't be recognized. 

"Have you had a margarita?"

"No." responded Hermione.

"He," She pointed at Malfoy " says they're great…but I don't drink." Hermione was taken aback, she never thought of Cho being one who did not drink.

"Me either."

"Why don't you." Asked Cho.

"Makes me sick…you?"

"My friend got addicted and got really sick…I told him I'd never drink."

"Friend like him?" Hermione enquired…obviously talking about Draco.

"Yea…a couple of weeks ago actually."

"Cool…I've got to go…he's getting a little too horny." She pulled Ron out and collapsed on a bench outside.

"Oh my god!" Ron screamed, then they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Oh my god what?" they whipped around and saw him.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, not at all happily.

"What? Where's 'Mio?"

"She's right…" Hermione kicked Ron's leg "She's right…inside…yea…inside."

"Didn't she go home?" Hermione said in her American accent.

"Oh yea…I uh I forgot."

"Who's this?" Harry looked warily at the girl beside Ron, who happened to be Hermione. 

"I'm Holly Gables." She said quickly, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Holly. I'm guessing you and Ron are heading back to the apartment?" he asked a grin playing his lips.

"Yup!" said Ron, too enthusiastically for Hermione's liking. Harry laughed.

"Tell Hermione to come back, I do need a dance partner."

"Ok." Said 'Holly' pulling Ron away. They watched Harry go inside and Hermione changed back to herself as quickly as possible. She gave Ron a hug and flew into the club. At the bar was Harry, ordering a beer. She came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hermi!" He said happily, turning to face see her lips parted in a huge grin. He smiled at her. He obviously hadn't seen Cho…yet. "Want one?" he held up his drink.

"Not right now thanks. Holly and Ron told me you wanted to dance with me." He nodded smiling. She pulled away his drink and set it down on the bar. Leading her to the dance floor, he stopped. She cringed, in the middle of the floor was his scantily clad girlfriend, with Draco Malfoy…

*~* Present Day *~*

"She really screwed him up, she did!" exclaimed Rosa.

"Yea." Responded Hermione, thinking of all the other times he had caught Cho cheating. She always said she was smashed or some other excuse. But Hermione knew the truth and was still mad at Cho for being such a bitch to her darling. 

"You do know you have to talk to him."

"I know." Said Hermione standing up and heading towards the door. "Who's here?" She said pointing to the closet. Rosa's breath quickened. 

"Oh…nobody you would know."

"Ok." Hermione really left this time as a tall redhead came out of the closet. (Literally not like he's gay or anything)

"Did she know it was me?" Ron asked a look of concern on his face and Rosa's fluffy lime green bathrobe on. It was so short it went up to his knees!
    
    _Baby I will never do that_
    
    _I'll love you faithfully_
    
    _But your suspicious mind thinks_
    
    _I'm gonna repeat her story_

Hermione nervously picked up the phone and dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?" his voice came to her ears like a song.

"Harry!"

"Goodbye Hermione…"

"I can prove I didn't do anything with Orion."

"How?"

"Jill O'Hara was with me!" She had just remembered that Rosa's twin sister had been there as well. She happened to be dating Orion!

"So?"

"She's dating Orion. She'll tell the truth if you use truth serum! Listen I'm sure an auror can get a hold of some and you'll see I'm not cheating. Ok Harry?"

"Ok Hermione." Usually he would say something like this warmly…but not today. Just when Hermione was going to say goodbye a loud moan came out of Rosa's room. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sounds like Rosa and the mystery closet man are at it again!" she exclaimed into the phone laughing.

"That reminds me…Hermione have you seen Ron?"

"No I haven't but…wait! What was Ronnikins wearing last night?"

"I'm not sure…a white dress shirt, navy pants, a yellow tie and a navy jacket… I think so anyway." Hermione's mind shot back to Rosa's room. She had seen all of the things Ron had been wearing on the floor…except for the white dress shirt. But Rosa had been wearing one.

"Harry we just solved two mysteries in one phone call! Ron and Rosa are…well…the moan explains it all." They laughed together and he was just going to hang up when. "Harry!"

"What?"

"I just got the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"You'll see! Meet me at Pierre's tomorrow night at seven ok?"
    
    _She's making you crazy_
    
    _Making you a wreck_
    
    _Making you follow me_
    
    _Making me a suspect_
    
    _You seem to think I'm playing her game_
    
    _Don't you know her name?_

"Rosa! I know who's in there with you and I wanted to know if you guys want to come to dinner tomorrow night with me, Harry and some others." She heard a few murmurs from inside before Ron's voice shouted:

"Love to!" She chuckled and walked away.

About ten minutes later she was sitting in the kitchen watching the television when Faith came bursting through the door. Trying to catch her breath she collapsed on a chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Guess who's going out with Orion?" Hermione squirmed.

"Who?"

"Jill O'Hara!"

"I…um…knew that."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I kind of went out for drinks with them a few nights back…no big deal!"

"_NO_ BIG DEAL! Hermione! It's a HUGE deal!"

"Faith…get over it already! You should be happy enough with your boyfriend now, alright?" Faith nodded.

"Alright."

"Lets go out and forget all about it ok?"

"LETS GO SHOPPING!" Faith was a fetish for shopping. She even loved shopping for groceries…well maybe that's a hyperbole but she loved shopping nonetheless.
    
    _That was her, this is me_
    
    _We're as different as can be_
    
    _She and I are nothing alike_
    
    _You confusing day with night_
    
    _That was then, this is now_
    
    _You wanna trust me,_
    
    _But you don't know how_
    
    _I'm never gonna mess around, _
    
    _Set you down, can't you see_
    
    _That was her (that was her)_
    
    _And baby this is me (this is me)_
    
    _(This is me...)_

The next night, Hermione was really nervous. She was going to explain to Harry all about three nights…or was it four? Nights ago when she had drinks with some people .In total she had invited lots of friends…so if he went zany there would be witnesses. She had called Jill, Orion, Ginny, Seamus, Draco and asked Rosa, Ron and Faith. Not to mention Harry and herself. Wearing a knee length tan leather skirt, with boots to match and a navy blue tank top, she was set. She grabbed her coat, a knee length tan leather one, and purse and ran out the door. She stumbled through the hallways of the apartment building and almost screamed when she got outside. It was raining like it had never rained before and the others, Rosa and Faith, had left without her. She had to catch a cab. She walked into the pouring rain and tried to whistle…she had forgotten that she couldn't! So, using her powerful lungs she yelled:

"TAXI!" right away two taxi's pulled over. She hoped in one and was off for the restaurant. It was 6:45 and that's when she was meeting everybody…except Harry. He was to come at 7:00. Running through the rain she opened the heavy door and waved down a waiter.

"Reservation for Granger…people are already here."

"Rr-r-r-r-right zis vay!" He was wearing a white jacket with tails and looked very ridiculous, so ridiculous she had to stop herself from laughing. She was lead to the table and rejoiced when she saw everybody that should be there, was there. She sat down beside Ron and smiled at everyone. 

"Hi everyone!" she exclaimed tensely. 

"Hey." Was the response from everybody, even Draco, who was being nice for Ginny's sake. They started a conversation about something Hermione couldn't care less about, so she picked up her menu. Whilst glancing at the pasta selection she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Harry.

"Harry!" she gasped, seeing his red eyes and forlorn look. He looked awful. "What's wrong?" He grabbed her wrist sharply and pulled her away. "Oww!" she exclaimed, rubbing the spot he had seized.

"Hermione." He started, his jaw clenched and eyes glowing with anger. "I have to go."

"What?"

"Look what a little bird gave to me!" he pulled a large brown bag out of his coat and gave it to her. She opened it and pulled out one of the contents. It was a picture, a picture of her and Ron…kissing.

"Omigod!" she gasped looking at the photo.

"Who gave this to you?"

"CHO!"

"That…"

"She said she wanted the best for me and that she didn't mean to cheat on me and she missed me and you don't deserve me! I'm starting to believe her."

"Why?" 

"You brought me here to prove you didn't cheat. Isn't the fact that I'm even suspicious mean something?"

"NO!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "It means NOTHING! I didn't cheat on you! I love you Harry!" she burst out into noisy sobs that made him very uncomfortable. "If you want to be with a liar like Cho…go ahead! If you won't even believe me just…just GO!" she ran out of the restaurant, into the pouring rain.
    
    _Stop making me feel bad_
    
    _I'm the best thing you ever had_
    
    _The only thing I'm guilty of_
    
    _Is giving you too much love_
    
    _ _
    
    She had gone in to grab her jacket twenty minutes ago and had almost walked home. But she wasn't going home, she was going to see the only person who could help. She was going to see Sirius. 
    
    Almost an hour after she had burst out of the restaurant, she walked into the driveway of her boyfriend's godfather. The sound of her steps was echoed in the screen porch. The heels of her shoes clicked on the wood floor as she sat on the creaky old swing. She didn't even have to ring the doorbell to be noticed. Sirius came out an understanding look on his face. Standing above her he looked out on the flooded street.
    
     
    
    "What did he do now?" 
    
     
    
    "It's worse than ever! He thinks I'm cheating with everyone in sight."
    
     
    
    "That's not new."
    
     
    
    "But he got pictures from CHO!"
    
     
    
    "Oh! And how did that happen?"
    
     
    
    "The pictures were of me and Ron kissing. The picture was taken last Christmas under the mistletoe. Harry had been away…" she sniffed back tears. "Do you remember?"
    
     
    
    ~*~ Previous Christmas~*~
    
     
    
    "Oh very funny Rosa!" Hermione said walking through the kitchen doorway at the annual Christmas Eve Party. Harry wasn't there though. He had some Dark Evil to vanquish and had been gone for the past week and a half. She bumped into Ron and Faith started 'ohhing'. "What is wrong with you?" Ron looked at her then looked up. There was the blasted mistletoe.
    
     
    
    "WAIT!" cried Rosa, "Lemme get my camera!" she sprinted out of the room and was back in no time. "OK! Go ahead!" Ron leaned down and Hermione leaned up and they kissed, nothing electrifying…just a kiss between friends.
    
     
    
    " Harry's not going to be happy to hear that his girlfriend and best friend are an item!"Joked Sirius.
    
     
    
    "Shut up Padfoot!" Exclaimed Ron. He and Harry had adapted the habit of the Marauders.Everyone laughed and the door of Sirius' house opened, letting the blowing snow come in. Hermione went to close it but a force she couldn't recognize pulled her outside. 
    
     
    
    "Hermione!" A voice came from behind her; it was filled with an intimate desire. She remembered that voice. She didn't even have to see those green eyes before they were in a passionate embrace. Her love had come back for her on Christmas Eve, what was more romantic than that?
    
     
    
    *~* Regular Story*~*
    
     
    
    "Yeah, I remember." He said, sitting down beside her. "Want to come inside? The kids are just finishing their homework and Sakura and I were just having coffee." He was talking about his wife, Sakura, and his three children: Remus, James and Lily.
    
     
    
    "No thanks Sirius, I really should be getting home. Say hello to everyone for me." She gave him a hug and walked out into the rain…again.
    
     
    
    _(She's making you crazy)_
    
    _She's making you crazy_
    
    _Making you a wreck_
    
    _Making you follow me_
    
    _Making me a suspect_
    
    _You seem to think I'm playing her game_
    
    _Don't you know, don't you know her name_
    
    _ _
    
    Hermione had a lot of time to think before she got home, and she used the time wisely. She thought about how she had blown up at him…and how sad he had looked 'Like a lost puppy' she thought to herself. 'I hate Cho!' was the thought running through her mind every few minutes…and she really meant it. She was going to get revenge on Barbie, and she knew just the people to help her.
    
     
    
    Upon arrival at home she picked up the phone and dialed a well-used number. Just recently, the whole of the wizarding world had joined on a muggle invention called the 'telephone'. Even Ron called it that now…unlike during the Hogwarts days.
    
     
    
    "Weasely Wizard Wheezes! Mariah speaking."
    
     
    
    "Hi Mariah! It's Hermione…could I speak to Fred or George please?"
    
     
    
    "Let me put you through to George…Fred's at home with Alicia, Naomi and Art."
    
     
    
    "Thanks." Less than ten seconds later the phone was picked up by none other than George himself.
    
    "Hermione! What can I do for you?"
    
     
    
    "I need help for a trick."
    
     
    
    "You? A Prank? What's wrong?"
    
     
    
    "I need a little revenge hoax."
    
     
    
    "Ok…why?"
    
     
    
    "Cho Change."
    
     
    
    "Let me guess. She's tricking Harry into breaking up with you and re-becoming her boy-toy."
    
     
    
    "Quite right old-chap! What can you do for me?"
    
     
    
    "Well we've got the…"
    
     
    
    _That was her, this is me (yeah)_
    
    _We're as different as can be (you gotta know)_
    
    _She and I are nothing alike (yeah c'mon)_
    
    _You confusing day with night (day and night)_
    
    _That was then, this is now (now)_
    
    _You wanna trust me,_
    
    _But you don't know how_
    
    _I'm never gonna mess around, _
    
    _Set you down, can't you see (see)_
    
    _That was her (that was her)_
    
    _And baby this is me (this is me)_
    
    _(This is me...)_
    
     
    
    George had been a darling and had set her up with the perfect plan. She only needed the only person who might be able to pull it off.
    
     
    
    'Rosa' she thought to herself as she entered the building of 'The Daily Prophet'. She walked through the hallways, not making a sound. She had been smart enough to wear rubber-soled shoes. She entered the office of the editor and waved at Franc, the secretary. Not even bothering to knock she opened the door and saw Rosa on the telephone. She held up a finger, showing she would only be a minute and motioned for Hermione to sit down. Once she hung up the phone she smiled lopsidedly and took a deep breath.
    
     
    
    "Alright 'Mione…lemme guess. You want revenge on Miss 'I'm-so-beautiful-but-I'm-actually-the-biggest-slut-ever-born-even-worse-than-Brittany-Spears?"
    
     
    
    (A/N: No offence to Brittany lovers…but I don't like her AT ALL! That's not the reason I called her a slut though. It just seems like something Rosa would say!)
    
     
    
    "Exactly! How did you deduce that?"
    
     
    
    "That was Forge on the phone." Rosa always called them, Gred and Forge, and they always called her, Cherry bomb, because of that fateful day in fifth year when an attempted bombing of the Slytherin common room resulted in her looking and smelling like a cherry for two weeks.
    
     
    
    "Should've known." Hermione said chuckling. "So are you going to help me?"
    
     
    
    "Not only am I going to help you." Rosa said standing up and stretching her long tanned arms and legs. "But I am going to make it seem like it was NOT you." Hermione smiled. 
    
     
    
    "You really are great, Cherry!" Hermione started to walk away but was followed by Rosa.
    
     
    
    "Don't you EVER call me that Hermione Ann Granger! If you do…ohh! You don't even want to THINK about the consequences!"
    
     
    
    Almost two days later Hermione was feeling quite smug. She and Rosa had just finished setting up the trap and had decided to slip under Harry's *borrowed* invisibility cloak…and watch the show. Hermione heard two voices outside the door. She recognized both of them. One was Cho's and the other was *gulp* Harry's! She was about to tell Rosa when the door opened. Cho was hit in the face with a slimy green liquid that started to give her hives. So she screamed very soprano then she stepped into the room and stepped right into a puddle of WWW (Weasely Wizard Wheezes) Everlasting Glue! Hermione and Rosa held onto each other to keep from collapsing with laughter. Harry just stood there and watched to whole scene. Cho was now stumbling across the living room without her stiletto heels on and she put her hand out to grab a paper towel but she grabbed a string instead. Pulling it the whole room erupted in chalk white feathers.
    
    "Harry!!!!!" She yelled. He jumped back in surprise. Rosa and Hermione carefully walked behind Harry and took off the cloak. Rosa hid it in her shoulder bag and Hermione gasped in fake surprise. 
    
     
    
    "What happened?" She asked innocently.
    
     
    
    "Oh No!" Rosa screamed in fake horror "It's 'The Chicken Who Slept With London'!" Even Harry burst out into laughter at this remark. Cho turned around and with a murderous look in her eyes, walked up to Hermione and pointed a long accusing finger (with dark red nail polish) at her.
    
     
    
    "YOU!" Hermione put and hand against her chest and mouthed 'me'? "YOU DID THIS!"
    
     
    
    "I must say that is very un-civilized Cho!" Harry piped up, standing his full 6"6 height. "Hermione and Rosa obviously have absolutely _nothing_ to do with the chaos in here. If you ask me," he pointed to himself, "you have made some very bad enemies!" He grabbed both Hermione and Rosa's hands and led them out of the apartment. Leading them to his car, Hermione burst out laughing.
    
     
    
    "That was so funny!" She said, trying (unsuccessfully, might I add) to keep a strait face. Harry opened the door and ushered the two women in. Once he had sat down, started the car and was out on the open road he smiled the first genuine smile in a few days.
    
     
    
    "You did that…didn't you?" he asked them, keeping his eyes on the road.
    
     
    
    "Never said we didn't!" Rosa exclaimed, trying to be helpful. Harry just laughed.
    
     
    
    _Don't suffocate me, don't misunderstand me_
    
    _Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes_
    
    _Believe or not, it's in my kiss_
    
    _(Don't see things that don't exist)_
    
    _ _
    
    Upon returning home, Rosa left. She said she was going shopping, but both Harry and Hermione knew she was going to have some 'fun' with Ron. They sat down uncomfortably on the couch, Harry's jacket in his arms and keys in his hands.
    
     
    
    "I should…ahh…be going then." He said standing up.
    
     
    
    "Harry…wait." She said, standing up as well. "I really need to know, do you want to end this relationship?" He looked at her then his eyes glazed over for a second.
    
     
    
    "No. Hermione, I don't. This has been the best thing that ever happened to me, other than learning I was a wizard and the truthful answer is no."
    
     
    
    "Me either! So why don't we just take it up where we left off?" He smiled at her lovingly.
    
     
    
    "I'll feel much better if I can know where you are all of the time." She frowned.
    
     
    
    "But you can't know where I am ALL of the time! A relationship is based on trust. If we can't trust each other, we have nothing. SO…can you trust me?"
    
     
    
    _That was her (yeah) this is me (whoa)_
    
    _We're as different as can be (yeah c'mon)_
    
    _She and I are nothing alike (no, no, no, no)_
    
    _You confusing day with night (oh...)_
    
    _That was then, this is now (this is now)_
    
    _You wanna trust me,_
    
    _But you don't know how (you don't know)_
    
    _I'm never gonna mess around, _
    
    _Set you down, can't you see (can't you see)_
    
    _That was her (this is me)_
    
    _ _
    
    "Yes…I can." He picked her up in his arms and they shared a long and fiery kiss. 
    
     
    
    Hours later, they were sitting on the couch and she was lying in his arms.
    
     
    
    "What made you decide to trust me?" she asked.
    
     
    
    "Well," he started "I saw what you set up for me and then I looked at the picture again. I saw the date was Christmas Eve and then I say a tiny bit of mistletoe at the top. That's when I realized; Cho was trying to steal me away from the only one who's ever been faithful to me." 
    
     
    
    "Wow!" She sighed, squeezing him.
    
     
    
    "I love you so much." He said to her.
    
     
    
    "I love you too!" she responded, smiling and kissing his nose. He stood up and got off the couch. She started after him as he walked into the kitchen. He came back with two champagne glasses filled with bubbly. She smiled and glanced at the bare fireplace.
    
     
    
    "_Incindo_!" she yelled, outstretching her hands. The fire lit and he walked over. She sat up and he made a toast:
    
     
    
    "To us."
    
     
    
    "To us." They 'clinked' glasses and each took a sip.
    
     
    
    "I want to propose another toast." He said abruptly. "I want to propose a toast to the most beautiful girl in the room and also the love of my life. And as this is my love…and my life…I want to ask if my love wants to be in my life forever." She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Ok, Hermione, what I was trying to say is…will you marry me?"
    
     
    
    _That was her, this is me (oh...)_
    
    _We're as different as can be (uh... yeah)_
    
    _She and I are nothing alike (oh, oh)_
    
    _You confusing day with night (day and night)_
    
    _That was then, this is now (you're mine now)_
    
    _You wanna trust me,_
    
    _But you don't know how _
    
    _(You don't know how)_
    
    _I'm never gonna mess around _
    
    _(Mess around...)_
    
    _Set you down, can't you see (c'mon)_
    
    _That was her (that was her)_
    
    _And baby this is me (get a grip)_
    
     
    
    A/N if I get enough (* I'm * not even sure what enough is) I'll tell you what she says! Have a good summer! I * KNOW * I will!
    
    KaCcEe


End file.
